Healing the Elements
by BelleIllumina
Summary: Requests and Commands are no different. Not entirely. "Open your eyes Zuko, that Mask has become more of limit than freedom."
1. Chapter 1

**Healing the Elements**

Seraphim Earl

**Author's notes:**

** This is my first ATLA story though I am a long time Avatar fanatic. This one will be Zutara and Taang because I love these pairings more, the rest of the canon pairings are still there, it's just those two are the main pairings. This one was supposed to be in Zuko's first POV, but when I saw how the draft went I knew that I suck in first person POV. So here I shifted again to third person.**

** Zutara is my fav pairing; Azula's my fav villain; the gang are my fav heroes; Iroh would be my fav uncle.**

** Standard Disclaimer applies and Reviews are as lovely and sweet as pies.**

** On with our story**

Prologue: Four Years

Four years as a span of reconstructing the whole world was deemed not enough. Though the people lived as peacefully as peace itself, there was always darkness, for it is the shadow that light makes. Fire Lord Zuko learned of such fact a very long time ago. Four years have come and gone and still his work was never done, as he was now. He sat in his usual study groaning at how the stack of paperwork keeps on growing and it was still early morning. Four years have passed and the world was moving forward to a new state of oneness in a sense of something that isn't seen by the naked eye. Four years have passed and letters from a blind heir landed on his table and was read and replied as quickly as possible. Communications are vast, parties and meetings were made and a long term, wishfully forever peace was being established.

Four years.

Zuko groaned as he read through another file of something about the Southern villages of the Fire Nation and groaned again when he passed through some reports about rebellions from the east. The rebellions were unsuccessful of course, yet having such frightens the leaders of nations to having a war, civil it may be or not. At least the stack of paperwork was diminishing from its monstrous file and it was a sign of progress on his part. As he went by the paperwork, his mind was raging on arranging his mental schedule; he was to hold another meeting with his generals and meet the ambassadors from the Earth Kingdom and then hold court. A knock resounded on his door before another groan could be elicited from his lips and he immediately thanked the spirits for the distraction. He went and accepted the intruder, saving it as his Uncle Iroh with tea in his possession.

"Good morning Uncle." He said as he resumed his paperwork but still giving his uncle the required attention and respect he needs. "Is anything of the matter?"

"Nothing, I was just passing by and heard some horrifying sounds around here." Iroh said with a cheerful smile. He deemed it worthy that he leave Jasmine Dragon for a while until his nephew can do everything about being a Fire Lord alone, well maybe with his Lady as well. He wasn't worried the least though, he can still manage the tea shop as to how many branches were scattered all over the world. "Are you having problems about the paperwork again Zuko?"

"You know me too well uncle, so why ask?" he reasoned out as he turned his gaze to the file that was currently in his possession. Iroh observed his nephew as his golden eyes skimmed the file again and again, until his eyes widened and immediately excused himself, leaving such file behind. The old tea maker stood up in the study, alone, and slowly picked up the abandoned file. A frown made its way to his face yet as he finished reading, his own golden eyes were glittering sparkles.

Zuko,

I am in no official business and of no need of your Fire Lord status, this is of personal business. I'll be in the Fire Nation capital by the time you read this note, considering how stacked your files are and how slow your progress with them may be.

Katara

__He let off a chuckle as he saw the all-too familiar signature and seal. He took the note and followed his nephew out knowing immediately where he might be. He let out another chuckle when he found the Fire Lord by the front door of the palace, overlooking the gate as it admitted a fire nation carriage inside its halls. Fire Nation carriage? Iroh doubted for a moment until it opened its doors and a swish of familiar blue came to their view.

Katara, Princess of the Water Tribes stood before them a few meters away and down the courtyard in her usual blue clothes that complimented her tan skin perfectly. She stood there talking to the driver of the carriage with a smile and then a bow as the carriage left her alone in the courtyard. The two Fire Nation royals saw her turn around to meet them with a smile, she seemed surprised to see them waiting for her and her smile turned into a challenging smirk. Iroh saw his nephew stood back from his leaning position by the railing and returned the smirk the princess gave him.

They waited as she ascended the steps patiently, her hair as auburn as chocolate shone as the sun met it and her eyes were as endless as the deepest of the oceans. She matured in aspects more than just of physical appearance, she was filled out in all the right places and she walked with an air of royalty and respect without losing the commoners' streak that Iroh admired with a smile. He watched as his nephew's face brightened up like the fire that he controlled, all the stress disappearing and all the depression vanishing in an instant. Any presence of anyone from the gang in the Fire Nation assures the occupants of the palace excitement that was outside such routine.

"Forgive me for such short notice my lord, though you surprised me with clearing your study table quick enough to see my note." Katara said with dripping sarcasm, yet her smile defies the sarcasm. Iroh quickly welcomed the waterbender with a fatherly hug that the lady quickly returned with the same radiating happiness. Zuko was standing there, watching the exchange as his mind raged with her possible motives of coming so urgently to the Fire Nation when she got no purpose of doing so. They wrote to each other of course, passing news and such as well as how every one of them is doing. She told him from her last letter weeks ago that she was busy with teaching young waterbenders in the arts of healing as well as fighting, so why was she here?

Katara turned to the Fire Lord and saw his creased forehead and smiled. He always tried to figure out things and its underlying meanings. She knew that she'll need to work hard if he will grant her the request she'll place to him. When she saw that Zuko decided to put away his mind battle for awhile and opened his arms for her, she quickly ran to it and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here Katara?"

"A very hard and unbelievable request." She answered his whisper with another. She pulled away and turned to the both of them with a serious expression, her eyes turning blank and as cold as ice. "However you refuse or do whatever you need to, I need to see someone. You can escort me with guards or yourself, you can make me go alone, but I will not leave the Fire Nation until you grant me my request of seeing her."

Zuko was confused, yet Iroh immediately got what she meant and nodded solemnly turning to his nephew. Katara continued her statement with in a hard and blank voice: "I need to see Azula as soon as possible."

Silence.

"What?" Zuko said in a disbelieving voice as everything that she said sank in. "Why?"

"As I said it is of personal business." Katara simply said as she folded her arms on her chest. "Zuko I need to see her."

"She's dangerous!" Zuko said as he waved a hand in defiance.

"Oh, and I'm not?" she replied with a raised brow. Her expression was still surprisingly blank, she was supposed to be fuming as Zuko is right now, Iroh thought as he watched his nephew slap a palm on his forehead. "I'll do anything just to see her."

"Why?" Zuko's tone was pleading; he was utterly confused at why she would suddenly want to see his mind crazed sister. He vowed since he saw the fear in Katara's eyes when Azula directed the lightning to her that he will never let anyone be hurt by her again, the only way was to isolate his sister. Katara simply looked away, her arms tightening around herself; Iroh slipped away leaving the Fire Lord to solve his recent strife by himself. Zuko can feel his patience slipping as Katara left his questions unanswered, he didn't like lashing out at her and he wanted to beg her to tell him so he could reason out that she should not see his sister. "I could not allow you to."

"Escort me with a horde of guards then, you can even come so yourself! I need to see her, I beg of you!" Katara said with begging azure eyes that Zuko was surprised, she was pleading and begging yet she would not tell him why.

"No." he turned and left as quickly as possible but his ears caught something of utmost importance. "Return home Katara."

"You don't trust her, as well as me."

Zuko's mind wasn't in anything he did and thrice in both of his meetings he tried to listen but Katara's words always drifted to his mind, as well as how she reacted at his defiance. She was reserved back there and it wasn't like an attitude the Katara he knew possessed. She should be the one lashing out at him because of his denial of permission, but her cold and evasive demeanor pushed him to his limit that he feared that he would hurt her, that's why he left. The happening was still too fresh in his mind that all he thought about was her reasons of wanting to see his sister. They were enemies for Agni's sake!

"I heard that the Water Princess arrived." He heard a voice said as he looked up from the throne that he was contemplating upon. "What does the peasant want?"

Mai stood in front of him and he saw a small smile on her lips as she mentioned the word peasant, such irony her two statements were. Mai stood there with a raise brow, Katara and she made a bridge of trust that he himself can't figure out where they built it from. Mai sighed when she saw his confused expression and moved closer. They broke two years ago and she was the one to do it, giving each of them a chance to clear their minds and think their priorities. They were in friendly terms and she was one of his ambassadors and representatives in the Fire Nation, she seemed fine with her new position and never complained about the boredom. "Iroh told me what she wanted and believe me Zuko, knowing her she's as stubborn as you."

"What should I do?" he asked as he shoved his hand through his onyx hair, free from his crown as strands fell to the middle of his back. Mai looked at him with her blank gaze and turned to leave.

"I'm not your advisor. Go to training yard, you might find a solution there." He was left alone again. He sighed and raked his hair once again with his fingers thinking of what can be in the training yard that can solve his problems, it was late evening for Agni's sake! He groaned when he found no other valid option that can solve his problems, so he stood up and went to his room to change his heavy robes to lighter and thinner ones, a simple shirt and baggy pants did the job. He tied his hair with a red lace to a low ponytail and left the sanctity of his room. The cold air of the night seeped into his clothes and soothed his confused mind as he made his way to the training yard, what he saw surprised him like almost anything that happened the following nights after such incident.

It was Katara, she was wearing a blue linen dress that ends on her knees and her feet bare and her hair was unbounded by anything. Beads of sweat shone to the orange light of the lanterns around her, the moon nowhere in the sky and the fire was making her tanned skin glow like the ambers that glowed within the volcanoes of their lands, magma. She just stood there taking deep breaths as he watched with his golden eyes gleaming like those of a hunting wolf. That was when her hands made their magic. He had seen her waterbend many times before of course, some even directed to himself and he was entranced of how her hands moved much more hypnotizing this time around and she wasn't really bending water. She was doing hand movements and positions that he knew were of waterbending that was until water appeared from the very air that surrounds them. His eyes widened in surprise like it did when they went to the Southern Raiders and did that thing with the captain.

Her moves where slow, her arms flowing like water and her wrist flicking like the waves and her very fingers were moving like a tiny stream of water itself then she was like the very entity of the fiery oceans. She was flailing her arms and the water followed her will, it was like she was fighting an invisible enemy and she was losing. She moved with her brows furrowed her eyes flashing like blue fire and lightning. That was when he realized what exactly she was fighting; stress, anger, depression and his refusal. What she was doing was her outlet, her breathing came in sharp pants and he realized that he needed to give her a decision, whatever it might be. He just thought of a perfect way of deciding.

"I believe you should be waiting for me by the dinner table about my decision Katara?" he said as he emerged from the shadows that was concealing him. He met her blazing eyes and saw an expression of amusement as it flickered and died. "Why are you here?"

"Venting out." He nodded at her statement and approached her, his bangs shielding his golden eyes from her inquisitive view. He was watching her as she shifted her weight from one foot to another, a sign of anticipation and agitation. "You would not make it easy would it?"

"No. I prefer a match, whoever wins may have what he or she wants and the loser won't have anything to say about it. The decision is final, no rematches or anything of sorts." He said as he held his hand out, a bender's oath, she took it with a solemn face and shook it. Then she turned and walked to the other end of the field with sure paces. He did the same and turned to her as they switched to both of their respective stances. There was only the sound of the soft breeze and their breathing that seemed to howl to the absent moon. Then as the bird cried like a nightingale does, a great spectacle of colors came to the sky's view as he watched with nature as they were their only audience. Bothe fighters were bespectacled with how the other in a span of four years and wounds were gained and trails of sweat were produced, Katara continued to produce water from the very air yet she knows that too much will be to her disadvantage and that she needed to find another source. Zuko on the other hand was gaining on her, using his swordsman instincts and abilities and combined it with his firebending stunts that Katara was having a hard time evading them.

Katara did her best as she always do, but something about his moves set her off and she fell off balance and he surely took advantage of it as he pinned her arms behind her, firm yet gentle as to not hurt her. She inwardly laughed at the irony, she got wounds and bruises from their fight yet he does not want to break her bones. "Sorry Katara but you really must not see her."

"I need to Zuko. You need to trust me now more than ever!" she said as she panted and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Please reconsider!"

"A deal is a deal Katara, please do not do anything rash, you are free to stay here for as long as you like." He said as he stood up and left her sitting in the middle of the yard. "I'm really sorry but I will stand firm to my decision."

"Bender's oath." He heard her mumble before he left.

"Nephew, do you know about the tale of the Painted Lady?" Iroh said the next morning with a meaningful smile, Katara decided that she would go to the marketplace to look for some souvenirs and certain necessities and his nephew was left alone again with his paperwork.

"Why do you ask?"

"A way of entertaining you from your gruesome task." Iroh said with a smile when his nephew simply nodded in contemplation as he signed yet again another approval to a proposal or something. He turned to him and simply shook his head with a questioning and suspicious gaze.

"The Painted Lady is a spirit to one of our very own villages by the north." Iroh started as he took a sip of his Jasmine tea. "She is said to be of fair beauty with eyes as deep blue as the deepest trench in the oceans and her hair was as shiny as an onyx diamond. She was a healer and a warrior, and she uses water even though she wielded fire, the exact opposite of the Water Tribes' Blue Spirit."

"What do you mean about the Blue Spirit?" the statement surely took his attention and interest because he looked at him with bewildered eyes. He knew that the Blue Spirit was an enemy of the Fire Nation yet he never knew that such enemy will be of Water Tribe origin. Iroh continued his tale and he watched as his nephew listened with keen ears, he knew that his listening was all he needed for now.

"The Blue Spirit is the spirit patron of the Southern Water Tribe, having them more as descendants of his father La. The ones in the Northern Water Tribe are of Tui's favor, but his mother after his confrontation favored the Southerners as well. Everything was then balanced with the Water Tribes. The Blue Spirit was a warrior of the highest and greatest honor and skills any warrior can have. He was a warrior, a prince and a leader by right and skills and the people who managed to see him looked up to him in greatest ardor and respect, until a day when a fair skinned woman came to his domain. Of course he was surprised since he was visited by a spirit outside his family, especially a spirit of opposite element. The Painted Lady stood before him in her white silk garbs with her head bowed low that he knew something was wrong. He reassured her that he would try to help her at any way he can, until he heard her plight he was unsure of what to do.

'I wish naught of dull importance but to learn the ways of your land, since I am a spirit of a relative element as yours.'

'Why do you wish such thing? You are born with the blood of fire rushing in your veins yet you wish to acquire something of utmost opposite?'

'I cannot tell you of the purpose yet I can only share to you a fair trade.'

Thus, there was a time where the Painted Lady healed the sick with water and the Blue Spirit fought with dual swords of blazing fire. They were famous to their own domains, until the time where a death caused internal ruckus to the Spirit World, it was unknown of who or what but ever since the Blue Spirit was confirmed as an enemy of the Fire Lands." Iroh took another sip to his jasmine tea and watched the slightest reaction of confusion and surprise cross his nephew's countenance.

"What of the Painted Lady then?" he asked, "I believed we strayed off the topic far enough Uncle." He said as he turned to him with a small smile.

"She was a spirit hailed as darkness to his light, she was a reincarnation of Yin." Then they were disturbed by continuous knocks. A messenger came in hurriedly as he showed a letter, from Toph, written probably by Aang. Zuko nodded at the messenger as thanks and he immediately ripped the letter open, not paying attention to the messenger as he leave the two royals alone.

_Sparky,_

_ I heard that Sugar Queen's there, so she did what she was really planning. We know what it is but we promised not to tell anyone the reason why, she's still your sister Zuko, it'll be nice for her to experience how brotherly you are when you acted like one to me._

_ Let her see her Zuko. _

_ Toph and Aang_

Zuko growled as he read the letter again and something made him groan again.

_She'll do anything, you know how stubborn she is._

Yet for the following days, he didn't listened to the nagging feeling that Toph was right.

-TBC-

**First chapter, standard disclaimer applies and I love reviews like they are pies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Healing the Elements**

Seraphim Earl

**Author's notes:**

** Second chapter and yet I do not know how I will make such story work. Sigh.**

** I would really like you support through reviews and your suggestions as well. I need some ideas.**

** On with the story, standard disclaimer applies.**

**Chapter 1: What is there to say?**

Mai was simply strolling through the gardens of the palace when she saw Iroh playing some music with Katara asleep on the grass beside him. She could not help but smile when she met Iroh's gaze. Iroh was the one who told her what Katara's purpose of coming to the Fire Nation and she was surprised since she knew that Azula and Katara are rivals and enemies yet four years is a long time for one to be angry forever. She approached the retired general and sat beside him listening as the music soothed her troubled and stressed mind. She could only think of Katara's reasons of needing to see Azula yet being the Fire princess' friend Mai wanted only the good things for her and she long wished for Zuko to realize that it is not to isolate his sister from the world. She turned her gaze to the sleeping Water Princess and thought about how they somewhat built a bridge of trust and later became friends. It was a simple incident that she realized that this peasant was no different from her in some ways.

_In the past years, the early years of reconstruction, the Avatar and his little gang stayed in the Fire Nation for about most of the year, serving as ambassadors and helping hands to Zuko. She could only watch as Aang and Katara's relationship status was like theirs, almost forgotten because of politics and reconstruction. She always had a habit of cleaning her knives and blades every evening and she would go to the training fields and train as to relax herself. A tradition she had for years since she learned how to fight._

_ "Oh." She heard her voice echoing in the training field as she entered in her simple clothes. It was deep n the evening and it seemed like she did not expect that there would be someone occupying the fields. "Mai, I thought it was somebody else."_

_ "You're here to train?" Mai said as she gathered her knives and stood up. "I am just about finished."_

_ "Wait!" she called out when she was leaving that made her turn and bore her cold eyes to her tanned figure. You see, Katara and Mai are not in such good terms yet, they are still uneasy around each other and if it was not about their duties they would not be acquaintances. She waited as the waterbender made her way in front of her and saw her uneasy smile and determined gaze. "I have been meaning to ask this for so long and I never had the chance…"_

_ "What is it?" she said with a little bit confusion. There were many chances yet it seemed like she can see right then that it was only on that day that she gathered enough courage to reach out to her._

_ "What does it feel like, to being an only child in a noble family for so long?" she asked with all the seriousness she could muster. Mai was surprised by the question and tried to hide the slip of emotion that passed through her fair face yet she was sure that Katara saw it. "I was just wondering so you… could just not answer it don't worry!"_

_ "It was boring." She answered her question in that statement as she moved to the grassy part of the field and sat there under the shade of the tree. Katara sat across her with pure interest in her eyes that amazed Mai, who would want to hear her story? Most of the noble families' daughters had that same life like her, her only excitement was becoming Azula's friend. "It isn't like you think, exciting and full of adventures. My childhood was all about minding my father's political position and being close to the royal family. I can have everything I want as long as I mind my manners and etiquette; not to speak unless spoken to, never to post a question unless asked about my opinion, always to think that whatever I do reflects my father's career."_

_ "Is that why you seldom smile?" Katara's question again surprised her of its innocence. What surprised her most was the fact that she did not know how to answer such question. She could only stare at her smiling face as her eyes brightened like the morning seas. The lanterns around seemed to have heightened the fact that she was happy at knowing something about her._

_ "Can you tell me what it is like to be in a peasant's family?" Mai doubted her use of such word yet she could not find the word to describe their social status. Katara just smiled surprising her yet again at the fact that she did not get angry about her use of word. She just closed her eyes and when she opened them there was that emotion of longing that those times may happen again._

_ "My childhood… how would I describe it? Hmm... it's a life where I immediately felt maybe all the emotions that existed to a child." She said with a longing smile. "The only routine were the household chores, the rest were pure adventures. I was happy as I relished Sokka's tricks and my parent's care. I loved how the world around me seemed to be full of laughter and smiles. I felt grief and sorrow when I knew my mother would never return and that she was dead as well as when my father left us all alone with only Gran-Gran to take care of us. I felt anger to my mother's killer and wanted vengeance as soon as a chance occur. It was always required for us to work hard for whatever we wanted, such experience taught us industry and courage. As a young woman plunged into war, I could only act in what I feel and believe is right."_

_ "Geez… your life sure is exciting." Mai said sarcastically. "Yet… why do you smile when almost everything was robbed to you, when we first met your eyes were shining like stars in mirth. Your eyes are always filled with emotion that you are somewhat easy to read."_

_ "Yep. That's my weakness, being too expressive." Silence reigned supreme as she looked up to the moon and she watched her do so. "How could I always be happy?"_

_ Mai was confused._

_ "I felt sad about the fact that the world robbed me of my relationship with Aang as well as Death claiming my mother and some of my friends but I just want to live. To live and do what I wanted to do." She continued that amazed the Fire noble lady of how such young lady would have such depth that she never felt in herself. They could only relish the silence until Katara opened her mouth to speak once again. "Smile Mai, it isn't bad to just react. You're father's fine and remember, you hold yourself as your father holds himself."_

_ "Something intelligible from a girl who did not had some formal education." The dark haired beauty said with a smirk as Katara replied with her own. "Though you have learned more than enough."_

Mai smiled as she remembered how she changed her view with the water peasant in an instant and watched as the birds shared their own gift of music to Iroh's playing as they as well tried to lull her to slumber. She could only sigh as to what she experience when she followed Katara's advice that night and immediately her view to the world changed from boring to exciting even in the simplest things. She tried not to isolate herself for she learned that meeting new persons is like learning from books and is a refreshing experience. She especially found something from someone that immediately perked her interest and she came to love children as well and treasured them like no other. That was why she immediately requested the position of being an ambassador to Zuko to which he thankfully agreed to.

"Ah, I believe that Katara moved your heart as well by her simple words." Iroh said as he stopped playing and turned his wisdom-ful eyes to him. Mai only smiled in reply as she realized how much she had changed from that night three years ago. "Her intentions are almost always pure, I just wish that Zuko would see that."

"I think he will, when the fact would smack him in the face." She said sarcastically yet with how Zuko was behaving, she also meant it truthfully. "He visits her yet I do not know why he still let her stay in that prison. Such cell in the top level is too isolated that it would make her crazier."

"We still do not know why he did such thing, I know he cares for Azula deeply as well." The retired general could only sigh as he stood up and excused himself as he seemed to pass to her the duty of watching over the Water Tribe princess which she disregarded since a few minutes later, she left as well, leaving the princess to her realm of dreams.

Zuko on the other hand could only do what he thought was right and at the same time to assure himself of his worries. He stood alone in front of the metal door where on the other side, his sister was sitting with blank eyes and humming a tune that he never knew where she learned from. He could only think, worry, wonder and grief about what she might be thinking and feeling since her eyes became dull gold, something that always shocks him whenever he comes to visit. "Good morning Azula."

To his shock, she looked up to him, the very first reaction he gained since she withdrew from everyone and especially to him. He was still assured that the time when Azula was still rampaging that he still knows the woman in front of him, but when she suddenly became silent and blank he started to grieve. So he was really surprised when Azula raised her head and faced him when he greeted her. Her eyes were still blank, yet he was happy that she recognized another person's presence.

"How are you?" he said as he took a daring and calculating step forward. Thankfully she did not retreated back and cowered away. Her eyes were like dull molten orbs yet it flickered slightly as she seemed to recognize him. That happened in a matter of a split moment. She suddenly cowered back and blankly stared to oblivion that his hopes came crushing down once again. "Oh, my dear sister."

"Winter… Spring…" she suddenly started to sing softly, the song fully familiar to him as it was their Uncle Iroh's favorite song. "Summer and… fall."

He sat in front of her and started relaying his day and told her about Katara's visit and her desire to see her as well. He could only tell her the good things that happened in his day and how everything seemed to be happy and nice. The doctors and healers that he appointed to take care of her were trying their best to know a way for her to return to her normal self or at least for her to recognize the people around her. He would rather have the old Azula back rather than see her like this. "Do you think I should let her see you?"

"I believe you would recognize her, but what if you try to hurt her?" he now relayed his troubles to her, since he seemed to think that somewhat she would answer him and then he would not worry too much about such things. "I wish you would smile or lash out at me and laugh evilly like you always do."

And there was shuffling by the other side of the door. His senses immediately alerted him that he quickly stood up and opened the metal door just to be welcomed by the poorly lit metal halls that extended almost about infinitely on either side of him. He looked at both sides and caught a moving shadow quickly departing away. He could only rush out and chase the intruder, if it was a guard it would never run and leaving Azula's door shut. "Halt!"

With that the mysterious person ran faster and blended with the darkness quickly that he could only light the whole hallway with blazing fire. He could only continuously call out to the intruder, who would want to come to his sister and what could be their purpose. Whoever it was, it was someone that loved the darkness and took advantage at it. "Show yourself or I will resort to hurting you!"

There was no sound. No rustle and absolute darkness except for the poorly lit lamps. He could do nothing but let his anger take command. He blasted a stream of dire to both his sides, lighting the hallways brightly as he listened carefully for any sound that signifies another's presence yet all he heard was the rustling and crackling of his own fire and immediately he knew it was useless. Defeated and disturbed he returned to Azula's room to check on her and seeing that she was alright quickly went to the guards who were posted on the very front door of the prison.

"Did anyone except me come without my notice?" Zuko asked the guards.

"No one my lord, you are the only one who came. Is there something wrong?" one of the guards stated that disturbed him more. He denied the question and praised the guards for doing their work and immediately left with his mind raging on who the intruder might be and what it might want with Azula. He left with a heavy burden in his shoulders called anxiousness and something more.

He watched closely as Katara gaily talked to Iroh and how her excitement seemed to be too much after being away from about two years. She was talking about how the Southern Water Tribe was and how improved the tribe was. She was talking saw much about how she was able to teach the children waterbending as for her free time. She was also learning more healing techniques from Yagoda who he met once when she helped in the healing of the soldiers and civilians directly after the war. He could only sigh at how the usual silent meal became too lively with just one talkative lady at present. He was amazed at how many tales she seemed to have on her sleeve and he could only relish the laughter of those around them. "Zuko… How was your day? Nothing terrible I hope."

"It's like any normal day." Zuko replied as he took a bite of his food. "How about you? I hope you found the Fire Nation as interesting as you did when you first came here."

"Oh, I do!" Katara said with a smile that held a statement: 'I know something you don't' "I never thought that the palace itself was settled near the shores! The ocean felt like home."

"Good." She was suspicious, very suspicious. "Good."

"Have you finished what you came here for?" Iroh said as he drank his second cup of tea. Katara's face immediately fell and Zuko was trying to figure out if she surrendered her want… need to see Azula. Her sudden gloom seemed to affect everyone in the room, except for him. Even Mai seemed to frown deeper, at him!

"Not yet." Katara said with as she played with her soup, then she looked at the window, to the full moon outside. "Such feat would be a long term one."

Silence. It was that awkward silence that only Zuko seemed to feel and was irritated at the relaxed attitude and at the same time reprimanding looks of his Uncle and childhood friend. Katara on the other hand, seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and was oblivious of anything that was currently happening. Such action rouse Zuko's suspicions to the point that he could only wonder if he could actually trust Katara. That suspicion could only do him no good, as he remembered such warning from his own mother, such suspicion made him watch her closely, he seemed to be innocent of the fact that the innocent Katara had become an unknowing seductress. He watched and he suffered.

He watched closely as those long lashes detach those cobalt orbs from his very view and how it lay like a fan to her cheeks as it flutter close, like butterfly wings. He was hypnotized of how elegant each flick of her wrists as it moved like the water she controls. Her grace was her unknown charm and elegance, of this he was fully aware. He knew of the news about the countless marriage proposals that she receives in every day of every year and he could only wonder if it was her love for Aang that she did not acknowledge any of them. She's clever and sharp woman, a dependable and remarkable warrior and she's a lady with a humble heart and fiery determination and attitude. She was and is a woman suitable to be a queen. She is woman that every man would want and need in one's lifetime. That was when he caught himself staring and he quickly returned to his food before someone can comment about staring as a bad thing.

"Excuse me. I lost my appetite." Katara said as she stood. "Do not get me wrong Zuko, the food was amazing… it's just that-"

"I understand Katara." The Fire Lord uttered under his breath. "But in exchange, would you dine with me in the gardens at breakfast tomorrow?"

"I would love to. Thank you my lord." She said with a smile that can take any man's breath away, thank Agni he was not any man. She bowed again to him and to the other occupants of the room and then left in a silence so unusual.

"My honor your highness." Zuko said in a voice that he was sure she could hear and then resumed his meal listening to the exchange of tales around him. He could only envision what might be happening in the following days if the waterbender was not around. He buried deep the nagging feeling that he had done something wrong and it could be his greatest mistake or something rightly done, in a way. He could hear Toph nag in his head a statement he can only inwardly agree to. _You two are the most stubborn persons in the whole world and as if having you in opposite elements are not enough!_ He could only laugh a small chuckle making him the center of attention.

"What are you laughing about?" Iroh said as he watched his nephew from the edge of his teacup. He can only wonder and guess what his nephew could be pondering about. "I believe it is not what I said is it?"

"No Uncle, it's just something about stubborn people." Zuko said with a smile. It seemed to lighten up his mood since the smile was never erased throughout the course of the meal. It was still on his face as he changed to sleep.

The next day, the appearance of the Painted Lady was the talk of the whole capital.

**-TBC-**

**Author's notes:**

** I just wish that this chapter is good. I can feel like I did not do a good job.**

** Anyway, standard disclaimer applies.**

** Pls. I do want some reviews, it fuels my desire and inspiration to write. Thank you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Healing the Elements**

Seraphim Earl

**Chapter 2: Morning Meal Means War**

Zuko knew that sleep was not in Katara's favor by the way she showed up by breakfast that morning and he was starting to wonder why. A sleep deprived Katara means one of many things: crankiness and temper. She would have a burning temper that could be quickly instigated and whoever the recipient would suffer a very harsh whipping, whoever they may be, in any kind; vocal or physical lashing just try to get the picture. She looked beautiful anyway, so he was sure that he was in the brink of his sanity. She wore her usual smile with a hint of weariness and exhaustion but her usual energy was still there as well, even the fire that settles in her eyes was forever prominent.

"Good morning Fire Lord." She said with a bow and settled on one of the cushions by the table of delicacies. That was when he saw the unusual spark of joy and contentment in her eyes, like she just did a great feat.

"Good morning Princess." He replied to her in the same way she greeted him. She scowled and at this he raised a brow. She just sighed and flashed him a sorry smile at her scowl. "Let's eat? I just wish your appetite isn't waning to Fire Nation food."

"It isn't." she said with a smile as her gaze seemed to travel time to the past. "It's still one of my favorites."

"That's something good to hear." He said as he tried to prod her deeper. "You slept well?"

"No." she said blankly and unfeeling as she took bite of her food. Interest peaked at him as his suspicions came rounding in his head. "I was reminded once again of my business here."

"How?"

"Oh, just some guilt and some nightmares." She said sarcastically as she popped a bite to her mouth. He could see so many emotions as it passed her blue orbs and he felt his own gaze harden in extreme defiance to what he knew were her wishes. She sighed. "I know Zuko, it isn't just Azula's case that I am here. You don't know me enough to judge me Fire Lord."

"I know you understand my terms and my points but I needed to understand yours as well, which is to my point of view is unclear." He pointed out as he took a sip to his tea and watched her closely for any reaction that may put him to actual danger. Katara could have a temper and mood of a pregnant woman and that was something a little worse than crankiness. He himself was scared of Katara, once in a while, so today his determination to know something, anything, made him put a strong and strict façade of a king, just to make his point pass through her absolutely, at this time, thick head.

"It's a lot better that way." he glared at her, she glared back. He was the one to surrender first and sighed.

"Do you know anything of the Painted Lady?" that caught her interest as her eyes came running with emotions such as wonder and glee. Suspicions, suspicions.

"We passed through a village that has her as their patron and guardian when we decided to come to the Fire Nation in the last war. The second village we came through. A village that resides on the river if my memory serves me right." She said with an indifferent expression yet her tone could not hide her glee in whatever reason he wanted to know, badly. "What of her?"

"I heard from the maids and guards here in the palace of her appearance here in the capital." He said nonchalantly and in reply Katara's smile came to one of longing and remembering. Than her smile said something that surprised him; 'I know something you don't.' "You and her acquaintances?"

"You can say that, somewhat." She said with a grin. Then they could only resume eating silently until he renewed his determination and want to discover the answers to his questions.

"She had been found in hospitals curing the sick and some in the outskirts as well. It is a wonder how word can spread fast in just a month. She seemed to be doing such good things in the month _that you are here_." He implied risking his safety, reputation, pride and his butt. Her eyes flared like burning oceans and he knew that he just instigated war.

"_Are you implying something my Lord?"_ she said with a raised brow and a small smile that could freeze hell inside out. She glared at him and he glared back his lips in a firm line and his eyes hardened gold. He can see her gritting her teeth in anger and he could only silently gulped as he looked at her smugly. "Whatever your suspicions are,"

_Erase them because you're wrong. _Was how he continued her hanging statement and he looked at her even more smugly if possible because when she lost her control, she'll spill it out of that he was sure and that was the only thing he could plan out right now. But to Agni she smiled like a Cheshire cat, if one could, and continued her statement, utterly shell shocked he was. "_Prove them true then."_

"Are you declaring war Princess?" he growled to her unfazed expression. She feigned innocence and looked at him with an equivalent feigned surprise and hurt.

"Oh Fire Lord, I will never do such thing!" she exclaimed as she uncharacteristically covered her lips with a hand. He smirked and could only look at him unconvinced. "A princess could never-"

"Then I will ask again." He said with a smile. "Are you waging war, Katara?"

She smiled wide and beautiful; "Whatever do you think Zuko?"

He will never confess out loud that he wanted so much how she drawled his name and how her gaze held him immovable. He looked at her with golden owl eyes as she smirked in her victory he saw that and quickly resumed his meal, letting a smirk of his own settle in his lips. "Consider your declaration accepted, Katara."

The rest of the day was spent in stratagems of capture and evasion. The result of such war was very unlikely, depending on whoever wins that is.

**-TBC-**

**Author's notes:**

** Sorry this was short but it was needed to be cut at that and the winner was already set and how whoever 'It' planned its triumph.**

** I do not own anything except the plot… and maybe some future characters of mine.**

** R&R…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Healing the Elements**

Seraphim Earl

**Author's notes:**

** I don't think I could actually do some Zutara-ness here but I'll try… thus the chapter title. We will now see to what extent the two warring parties could go to win. I honestly meant 'we' coz I do not know what to actually do with this.**

** Do I really have a 'way with words'? such thanks to the reviewers.**

** Thank you as well to the 'research' feature of Microsoft Word. ^^**

** I just realized that disclaimers sucks… Standard Disclaimer applies.**

** On with the story… (my own personal tag line)**

**Chapter 2: Selective Seduction… err… Deduction**

Evasion and capture. Capture and evasion. Why did they call such thing as war? Katara just realized as she lay back on her bed. Such thing must be called as _hunting _rather than war. She sighed as she rolled to her side and looked at the window. The progress was slow but it was something satisfying and she smiled to herself. She will win she decided it before she even came to the Fire Nation. She smiled wider as she decided how she will win. It was a good thing that only Aang, Toph and Sokka were the ones who know of her alter ego. She could only stretch and purr like a cat as she thought how she would start her day and her attack. She had planned every little bit of her movements the last night and she decided that she'll just do everything depending on whatever Zuko would do. She bathed and changed her clothes to a larger size of the Fire Nation ensemble that she wore the last war. She looked at the mirror and smiled at how her light abs was beautifully carved on her stomach. Time for step one. She was grinning when she stepped out her door. Fire Lord Zuko would be going down.

Zuko felt doom as soon as he saw Katara. He was simply strolling down the hallways to his mother's garden when she saw her there laughing gaily, her laughter moving like waves through the passages of the castle. It was childish and curiosity rousing that he could only continue his way, risking his all knowing that the war is on. He gulped inching closer with all the Fire Lord glory and pride he had.

She was there lying down on her back an arm folded as a cushion and her other hand was dipped in the pond waterbending. She was laughing because of the turtle ducks that were nipping her fingers which by chance she was very ticklish. What surprised him was the skimpy outfit that she was wearing, revealing an abundant skin on her abdomen. The skin let off a very beautiful shade of molten chocolate when the rays of the sun met it. She smiled and laughed as the turtle ducks nipped her ear. Agni, she was a woman of status why does she wear such clothes! She was seductive at innocence and he was a man for his sake! She was starting the war in the most unlikely ways.

"Oh! Good morning Fire Lord!" she said in a giggle when she saw him standing a by the other side of the little bridge that was there. He was wearing those heavy silk robes and his oh so magnificent crown on his top knot. She was attacking, time for a counter then. "You're busy I presume?"

She was surprised to see his grin as he stepped forward to the bridge, crossing it and making his way to where she was lying down on. "If I am not mistaken this place is a private place for the Fire Lord's family alone."

She rolled so that she was on her belly not cutting her waterbending play with the turtle ducks. Silence reigned as he stood beside her. "I am your family."

He nodded with a small smile as he looked at her figure. She looked good in red, but her color was really blue. "I am not busy."

She rolled back again with wide eyes looking at him. "Really?"

"No meetings of any sort?"

"None."

"No trials?"

"None at the moment."

"No _paperwork?"_ she smirked as she sat and looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with the sun. He smirked back.

"All finished." She shrugged and sighed, clearly bored. "May I accompany you then to a trip around the capital?"

"Nah, you'll gain too much attention." She said with a wave of her hand. "Fire Lord and all."

"What? You're a princess anyway." He reasoned out. She shrugged again. "Just wait for me by the gate then."

"By the gate then." She agreed with a smile that he didn't saw. "In 10 minutes."

"Ten minutes."

The war was on.

**LINEBREAK**

She hated waiting and loved it all the same. She hated the nerve wracking things that come along with it. She loved the time such task gives, to contemplate and relax and she was making up her time to the fullest, until he came fashionably late. She sighed as her thoughts were broken by his mere smirking presence, his body encased by his Fire Nation ensemble of baggy pants, boots and a very V necked shirt that exposed his chiseled chest while his hair was on a ponytail that really looked like a pony's tail, bangs falling unruly on his face. "Over with your 15 minutes it seems."

"Sorry, I had an immediate errand that crossed my way." he apologized as she left him there, already walking to the bustling and lively capital. After looking at her retreating figure for a few moments he decided that it was time for observing and analysis. He loved the city and how it reminded him of the old times were he could still freely bustle around them without the intent of being the man of status he was now. In the past he was just an exiled prince, a war hero the next and now the Fire Lord. He followed her in a respective space and observed every flicker of her eyes and expression of her face and the lines to which her lush lips settle.

"You brought some money, don't you?" she said in a low, mocking voice as they entered one of the many shopping districts of the capital. She surprised him with her smirking expression and looks at her confused. "You'll be the one treating me on this one and I intend on buying everything that I want."

"Of course I did." He replied with his own arrogant smirk as he pocketed his hands and looked a little more prideful. "If you're planning of getting me bankrupted don't even start thinking of it."

"Now that you said it, it may work…" she contemplated. After a few seconds she shook her head and grinned elegantly, like the cats that he often saw in his adventures, then turned her attention to the shops that they were passing by. "…but, I already decided how I will win."

"Assured aren't we?" Zuko said with a sneer as he watched her eyes widen in delight on whatever she saw that she immediately entered some shop. To his dismay, he started to wonder why ladies are obsessed with dresses and he could only follow her with a sigh.

"Why do ladies love dresses so much?" he groaned as he entered the shop and saw Katara already talking to the shop owner. They were talking gaily and he could only listen attentively as words pass by to his ears.

"Is it for you Miss?" the shop owner asked as he settled beside Katara and looked around. "We could set some dresses for you to choose on."

"No it isn't for me." That took his attention and turned to the conversation as Katara looked around trying to find something of her interest. "It's for a close lady friend from the Fire Nation."

"Oh. Could you come with me and tell me your preferences for the gift and the actual materials used, color and everything." The shop owner said in a smile as she led her deeper to the shop leaving Zuko wandering and watching them from afar. They kept on talking about different dresses and he watched fascinated at the different expressions that looked beautiful at anyway that it was placed on her face. She smiled, contemplated and frowned. He couldn't take his gaze away from her.

"Ah! That's it!" Azure eyes widened in joy as Katara picked up a dress from its hanger and looked at it in the mirror. The dress was fluffy pink and it pooled on the floor as she examined the detail of the dress and smiled at the blue linings and designs that swirled on the front of the dress. She contemplated a little and looked at him, meeting his gaze on his post by the wall. "I'll buy this and some more, can I?"

"My treat." Zuko said in a nod. "But I must say, pink isn't your color."

"Nope." She replied with as a side of her lips lifted. "It's for someone special."

"Don't make me bring all the bags, I'm not your personal assistant." He said in a smile as he looked at her smiling face as she took more dresses. After such they paid the purchase and looked on other shops around. "You _are_ planning to bankrupt me."

"No I'm not." She said in a grin. "I'm just taking your offer to the fullest."

"Reasonable aren't we?" he said in sarcasm as he walked with one of the two bags of their current purchase. They walked in companionable silence as something caught Zuko's attention and turned, grabbing her arm without a word. Katara could only follow and look at what he was so engrossed with. She couldn't even squirm away from his hold for it was gentle yet really and undoubtedly firm. It was just a weapon shop and the first thing that came to her mind was that the war was already done for so what of the need?

"Zuko… what is it with this shop that you just dragged me along?" she said as she was dragged inside said shop and could only look around at the various weapons that she does not have any interest in. she loved her waterbending enough as a weapon thank you very much. "Zuko…"

"There's something that caught my eye." He said simply as he scanned the displayed weapons. She looked around seeing some things that she actually saw when they tried to buy Sokka a sword. Something caught her eye, the same time it caught Zuko's. She stalked forward like a swimming tigress wondering about how such thing could be displayed in a weapon shop. Zuko saw such action and smirked. "I see it caught your attention as well."

He was holding a sword handle that was covered with strips of white cloth and she wondered why the sword handle itself seemed like the strips of white cloth itself. He flipped it over and around examining the sword handle. It was utterly strange for it to be displayed. He looked like he was absolutely glued to the strange thing until he seemed to recognize her presence. She squeaked a sound of surprise as the sword handle was tossed to her. 'Oh!"

"Ouch!" she gasped that took Zuko's attention that he turned and his eyes widened at what he saw. She was holding her hand and with wide eyes was watching what was happening.

"Katara!" Zuko rushed to her side as she tried as much as she could to stand. The white strips of cloth wrapped themselves around her wrist and embedded themselves to her skin and soon blood was coloring the white strips. His outburst took the attention of the shop owner and rushed to them with a panicked face. "What the hell is happening with her!"

The man looked bewildered, surprised and relieved at once as he watched Katara as she writhed in pain holding her bleeding wrist as she bit the fabric of Zuko's shirt as she tried her best not to scream. Zuko continued to lash out to the owner as he felt her biting his shoulder as he held her in his arms. The man was too much dumbfounded to answer. The Fire Lord on the other hand was in the verge of burning something alive because of panic. The poor man was cowering at him a little that he felt respect to him. He was a man built with a medium muscular body for agility.

"I-I'm alright Zu-ko." She wheezed as she took gasps for breath and tried to push him away and stand on her own.

"It is better if you come inside for a moment so that I can explain such happenings to you." the owner said skeptically as he ushered them to the rooms behind the counter of the shop. Katara was barely holding herself as Zuko assisted her to sit on a couch by one side of the room which was large at Zuko's point of view, but cramped because of the weapons that were placed here and there. Zuko sat beside Katara himself, bewilderment just settling in as he looked at Katara's cloth embedded wrist. The whole sword handle was now wet and red with her blood, but none was dripping to the floor and he was trying to find a logical explanation to what irrationality he was seeing. "Some water Miss?"

"Katara." She heard Zuko as she called her name but she could barely open her eyes with how she was feeling. She was exhausted to the bone, however odd it may be, and she was trying to figure out if what her senses were telling her were true. She felt the edge of the cup being placed to her lips and she was more than grateful to open her lips and gulped the generous blessing of her guardians to her. The water was refreshing and life-giving that after she was through she opened her eyes and asked for more, repeating the cycle once again with Zuko's assistance. "You alright?"

Her senses heightened and her eyes widened in sudden realization as she could think clearly think at the moment. She felt another heart beating.

"This sword is alive." She moaned in pain and sudden revelation. Zuko's eyes were equally wide as hers, as wide as his eyes could. She could only hear the shop owner sigh.

Hakusa was a blacksmith and weapon shop owner since the beginning of his life. The business was a family heirloom to the next generations, secrets of the greatest styles and processes in forging various weapons imaginable were passed on and on. There was another heirloom to take care of, the family secret that they held onto in their family for more than centuries. The sword has chosen someone outside his family and he was as curious as they are.

"Explain." Zuko ordered with his usual 'monarch' tone as he sat beside Katara who was leaning on the arm of said couch gathering her strength. Hakusa looked somewhat frustrated and conflicted at the same time and his face schooled a face of experience and one of great warrior-ship but it seemed like what happened a few moments ago was going to be a long tale. "We have enough time to listen and enough reason to hear such whatever tale it is."

"I am Hakusa, 16th generation of the once known 'Sacred Smiths' bloodline." From the expressions on their faces he knew such name was not enough until after a few moments recognition came to the woman's eyes.

"Ancient time's legendary blacksmiths." She said in strained awe. "My father once shared as a tale about your family. Your family was legendary."

"Yes, until such thing became a legend." The golden eyed young man cut off as he looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes ever since the hundred year war began we have come to hiding to preserve the secrets of the family as well as our existence." Hakusa continued as he sat down on a chair across them. "To broaden our knowledge we mostly married other elemental nationalities but sometimes a pure elemental family was needed."

"What do you mean?" he asked as his golden eyes narrowed at him as the lady sat beside him, eyes closed probably because of exhaustion with full attention at him.

"We do not make weapons for non-benders alone. Some weapons can be modified for the use of a certain bender to his advantage. We make such things and pass them on to our children for their protection and for finding a suitable owner for the weapon. The fans used by Avatar Kyoshi is made and conceptualized by one of my ancestors, for example. We modify weapons to benders and could increase their abilities as well." Hakusa explained to them as he watched their reactions which were understanding, awe and something that cannot be easily determined. "That one in particular was made by my seventh great, great grandmother."

"She was named Tulai and she was a waterbender born in the Earth Kingdom. All children being considered as heirs, whatever gender, made her as well known as her brothers in our field of expertise. She made that sword to complement its chosen user after making a blood contract to him or her. It was literally cursed to be in such way.

'I leave with you a gift of freedom, to choose who will hold and wield you, to either peace or doom, the choice lies on you.'

She said in general announcement to the family that was clearly written in the family records. It has chosen many waterbenders in our family and made blood contracts to them, but not with the need to embed itself to the wrist and for it to be completely covered in blood. You were the first to be chosen in such manner and from outside our direct family and bloodline." He said in a defeated sigh and was ready to receive their boasts about him being crazy. "For such thing to happen, you must be a really powerful waterbender."

"What do you think will happen now that such contract was made?" the lady said in a quiet voice as she tentatively tested the waters. "I think I am stuck on whatever you just said and I could only be thankful and enamored that a magnificent sword would choose me."

Such humility was the one word that quickly came into his mind. She believed him and he was utmost relieved. "It's yours."

"But I am no weapon expert, especially in sword!" she blurted out, reddening in the admission. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Who said it was only a sword? You are a waterbender and as benders do you are one most capable of making things from your very element." He replied as he smiled to himself as he saw how blue her eyes were. She was a daughter of the oceans and the moon themselves. "You can make any weapon of your liking."

"But- I couldn't accept such thing for free!"

"I won't get her off you unless you're the one to release it from your being and it will always be with you whatever happens. It's alive as you say." Hakusa reasoned out because he really felt that the weapon would be safe and expertly used by the woman in front of him. "It will adjust to you to the most that it could, then you'll be the one to do the rest. Please accept it, I wouldn't be the only one happy in it."

Zuko watched as Katara nodded in defeat and accepted the weapon with silent and heartfelt thanks that Hakusa smiled. As soon as the smile appeared it only lingered a few moments until it became a contemplative gaze to her. "Lady, can I ask you just one question?"

"Of course! What is it Hakusa?" she said in surprise at the sudden inquiry.

"Water means life and with your ability you can control, heal and kill in just one flick of your wrist," he said with a knowing gaze that bravely met hers. "But achieving control over another would mean having the ability of the latter two, I would like to ask if you have achieved such things. Have you achieved control? Control of life?"

Katara's face paled and drained until it was as white as alabaster. Her eyes were wide and almost dead as she stared in horror at the man in front of her. How could he know of all things? Only a few people know of her horrible secret, if she must call such thing as a secret, so how of all people _he_ will know?

"Your teacher is not the only one that tried and discovered such art of water because if you think _it is colored water._" Hakusa continued with a knowing look in his eyes that made shivers run to her spine. She wanted to run and hide with that horrible secret. "You have life in your hands and it is up to you to know how you'll make of each. I ask again, have you gained th gift to control of life?"

"How can you call such thing as a gift?" Katara almost shouted at the man, she was confused and shocked. She has considered that kind of bending as evil.

"With death there is life and growth. Remember that thing and you'll understand your gift."

"How can you say that I have such gift?" she felt her own anger flaring and she felt back to her usual self already. She hated the 'gift that she has and if it could she throw it away. The problem was it was a _part of herself and her being._ She now realized that if she hated such thing, she somewhat hated herself as well.

"There are such things like guesses." She surrendered and met his eyes.

"I have gained control of life and I do not see it as a gift." She admitted the last word spat with such hatred. He sighed in understanding and smiled to them.

"Please pass the weapon to your children and preserve it until it finds its rightful new owner again." Hakusa said as he stood and bowed to them. "It is an honor to have you in my house, Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Katara."

Zuko who has watched the whole exchange was clueless and he's determined to not remain that way for long.

He had the time since she insisted to continue their tour around the capital and he was just trying to find an answer. Is it wrong? Why was it that everything about the waterbender this time around was a complete mystery and mess? Four years seemed to have changed so much and he was wondering if he was the only one left out. The silence and conversations between them were awkward since they both knew that they needed to talk about something, _that thing. _She was evading and he was trying to pry her out in ways other than words.

The sword handle was tied on her belt with her canteens. Its once bloody strips were now immaculately white and the sword was dangling carelessly on wherever it was. He needed his answers and he vowed that this was one thing he wanted that he would get. He thought that if he will discover her secret, if it was, he will somehow have an idea why she wanted so desperately to see Azula.

"This is something odd of you Zuko." She said in a sudden that it jolted him back to reality and looked at her with a questioning gaze. Her eyes were sorrowful, exceptionally down and were bothered. "You should be asking questions by now."

"Would you want that?" he said in a 'matter-of-fact-ly' tone as he looked bored at the shops that they passed by. Their excitement was fully taken by what happened about that sword that Zuko honestly thought that Katara would die at that time. He heard Toph's voice in the back of his mind, reminding him of Katara's stubbornness at any kind and any type of situation or mentality. He wanted to know what it was that she hated more than his prior unchanged self and her mother's killer. He wanted to know if she hated Azula. He wanted to know if she hated his father.

He realized that he deeply cared on whatever she has to say; to his country, to his home, to his family and to his very self. He cared of what she thought about things even he was not involved.

"You can kill in one flick of your wrist… cool." He said in a shrug. "It depends to you if you want to."

She simply nodded, numb and unfeeling as he saw her confliction and thoughts rushing through her eyes, he was not relieved to her agreement. It seemed that whatever Hakusa was pertaining it made Katara's resolve to hate that thing falter. She was battling too many battles that he can see that fact through her blank faç was torn in knowing what he wanted and needed to know with the want to leave such thing behind and comfort her.

"What was it about anyway?" he continued as he watched her with a side glance. "Is it so serious to disturb you so much?"

"You knew it somehow." She stated that furthered his confusion. "Aang and the others knew how I hated it. I only used it twice then buried it to my memories looks like it came to haunt me again."

He couldn't rake such memory were Katara did take a life with just one flick of her wrist. He never saw her kill at any circumstance at the matter. he looked at her confused until he reviewed in his mind what exactly Hakusa told them. She has achieved something like 'control of life'. Control? Control? How? To kill and to give life? He never realized that she was leading him to the secluded parts of the capital where trees grow abundant. She was cryptic and really bothered of actually telling him those things. She was actually scared of what she was about to tell him and he was practically concerned of why she was like that.

"Is it that horrible?" he questioned her with a sideward glance. "Being able to control life at your desire?"

"At the time it was taught to me… it wasn't at my desire, but as I grow stronger over the years…the boundaries were breached." The sun was already setting and Zuko can feel the fire inside him mellow down. In a clearing full of fire lilies she moved there all alone, like a weight on her shoulders pulling her down in more ways other than gravity. "You have seen it."

In one flick of her wrists and a twist of her body, in all simplicity, the circle of fire lilies around her died as she held water around her. His eyes widened as he looked at the dead plants, once beautiful and full of life and now in just one moment, dead. "The thing is that I cannot make them live and flourish again."

"So that meant control of life?" he asked incredulously as he watched her in mixed emotions. She had become strong and really powerful and if that meant- "What of the boundaries then?"

"There is a kind of waterbending that could only be breached at full power of a waterbender, in a full moon. At the past four years, I breached that certain boundary and could do such bending in any time I want it in a limited amount of time." She continued as she stood facing him.

"That is?"

"The one I did when we infiltrated the Southern Raiders." She sighed heavily, finally laying down her defenses for him to see.

"B-bloodbending…" he said in astonishment as he felt his inside cringe with the fact that one can control another human's life and he could only look numbly at her. He remembered how his eyes widened in amazement back when she did such thing. He can imagine how in four years such power could and would be invincible. "Amazing."

"You aren't scared a bit?" she said in surprise and shock as she stood there gawking at him.

"I know you are old enough and more than mature to know under what circumstances you will use such bending." He shrugged with an interesting gaze at her form. She was composed of very beautiful taut and lean muscles. Her crown of auburn hair was stirring with the wind and he wondered why he never made time to look at her, really look at her. "Though…"

She looked expectantly at him, begging him to continue on whatever tirade he was planning to make. She looked lovely when anxious and unsure, her eyes were glistening blue and how she wrings her hands with concern. "How can you kill with your bloodbending?"

"W-would you really like to know? To see?" her voice trembled as so her shoulders and for the very first time again in four years, she really looked vulnerable and weak. His interest was prodding him to continue, but his heart was going out to her in pure concern and care. Curiosity won the battle and she saw it in his golden eyes and she could only sigh. A fowl was flying around them and she sensed it not only by bending but by instincts of survival by being in a war four years ago. She was horrified of herself. Raising her arms to the sky and looking up to the fowl, she moved her delicate fingers and it rained blood in a matter of seconds. Zuko watched astounded as the fowl's blood showered her ethereal being. He heard the fowl fall with a thud and he marveled how in such possibilities, waterbenders with this bending would be the greatest benders of time. "I-I can feel their blood coursing through their veins and how their hearts pumped vigorously. I wanted to know what would be the feeling of having their hearts stop, I did. I wanted to know in how many ways I can give them bloody and messy deaths, I did. I couldn't believe that I can think of such things and do it. I fell deranged and insane as whenever I sense such things I lusted for blood so badly. I- I can't take it to think that it's normal… I wanted to be back to my normal self, where such thing never exists and I couldn't so I hated myself for it."

He saw her shoulders tremble and her voice hitch, she was crying. He was fascinated at how her tears mixed with the blood that stained her cheeks and all thought about her bloodbending flew out the window, he could only focus how she was and is a woman and how he often forgets that even she had gone through a war like them she was still a woman with the lives of others in her hands. She looked morbidly beautiful and he never felt more drawn to a woman than at such moment like that. "You look beautiful."

She turned to him with wide eyes. "What?"

He sauntered to her languidly as a smirk made its way to his lips and he watched with pride as she stared at him with horrified and confused eyes. He saw her bit her lower lip and how she held her hands on her heart. "We all have our evil and goods my dear Katara… as Hakusa said, you better accept it to make it work."

She was brave enough not to back away as he was relatively really close to her that he could see every speck of color her eyes have and how her scent mixed nicely with blood. It was as if they were children as they stood there in the clearing and he wondered if what he did next was for winning or for himself alone.

"I don't care about anything Katara, I accepted you as you a long time ago and I do not intend to loathe and exile you to my being just because it is natural for a person to have something evil in them." He leaned forward intentionally making a close aim to her right ear, its shell perfectly shaped and lovely. He could see the fine hairs on her skin tingle and stand to its ends that he felt very satisfied as he drawled his next compliment to her; "You look really beautiful with blood smeared on you, it makes you look human."

He gave that shell of an ear a languorous lick and a catlike nibble.

**-TBC-**

**Author's notes:**

** That's a good comeback to the short chapter before this… I was actually uneasily squirming on how I can make this chapter nothing close to M rating. I do not and will never do some lemon scenes. Some hints maybe but it will be natural because of two reasons: wedding night and because they are husband and wife. I am not good at it and it's against my religion and standards.**

** Reviews and Feedbacks are always loved…**

** More Zutaraness in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Healing the Elements**

Seraphim Earl

**Chapter 5: Amongst Licking Flames is a Dewdrop**

It was only because of their war that he decided to do this and he was aware of the fact that there is a large chance of his plan backfiring, but such things is a part of war and living through one made him experience more than enough. He walked with a purpose to his destination that would either make or break his very reasons of fighting who or whatever it was to fight. Suspicion coursing wildly in his veins he was excited and thrilled of the chase. His footsteps were light and assured of his plans and motives. This one plan is a very big part of his plan. It has been days after their trip to the capital and her revelation of her bloodbending to him. It was also days after such incident and he was still asking himself why he did what he did back then.

It was a really wrong direction of thoughts. His mental eye saw a bloody smeared Katara and his desire to wipe each red blotch with his hands was back again. It was only a miracle that he stray his mind with such mental image of her in his mind throughout the day of meetings and trials. Now it was back in full impact as he assessed every little thing in that spark of memory. He saw the unbelief in her eyes when he said his lines that night. He realized just after that episode the reason why he said that fact. It may be only one of the occasions where she is to his sight human, even under her ethereal mother and sister, Tui and Yue.

Under the dark night and the divine moon, she was nothing of the normal Katara that he knew. She was a divine being, a deity, in his very view. She seemed unreachable and he felt like a lowly being to even try to reach out for just a touch or a word of exchange. She was someone of this world and of another at the same time, especially when she was as well in the care of her ocean father. She was their princess, a divine water nymph not deserving of any lowly being to touch, even to see. Under Agni, she looked human. Under the light of the sun, he knew that she was like him, a human that is not at any way perfect. A human with flaws. She looked that way that night, smeared with blood.

She also looked like a goddess of vengeance and war with her eyes shining with bloodlust. The fear was the only evidence that the former statement was a near exaggeration.

"This is it Zuko." A deep voice took him out of his musings and he looked up to see gold eyes like his, the only difference was the green specks that were the only defiance to his pure Fire Nation blood. In his hands was a very good replica of a very important part of his self. "Are you sure of this?"

"Yes, I have more than enough reasons to do such thing." Zuko said in a determined nod as he took the package from the man's hands. He stood up and looked at his friend's very stern expression on a handsome face. He was a good three inch taller than him with a slender face and medium built body for speed and stealth. "Thank you Xuan."

"No problem. Just make sure that I wouldn't hear any robbery news spreading around town to the nobles Zuko." The man named Xuan said with a knowing smirk as he sat across where Zuko was standing. The Fire Lord only replied with a haughty grin as he bowed at his friend and left him alone with a wave.

"I could be the best mask maker around here but you should pay me with that Zuko!" he bellowed at his retreating figure with a smirk of his own. "And I am not in any way, joking."

"I know Xuan." Zuko said with a back glance. "I'll pay you soon."

"Yeah…Yeah Fire Lord." Xuan said with a wide grin.

The Blue Spirit would be darting through the alleys of the capital that night, stalking the Painted Lady.

**LINEBREAK**

She knew that someone was stalking her. She knew it with every fiber of her being as the fine hairs on the back of her neck stood at end. It started as soon as she took step to the largest local healing house in the capital. She felt eyes looking at her every movement and she wanted to lose whoever was looking at her as soon as possible and she did everything to lure him or her away, every little thing and plan failed up to this very extent. It was driving her to the brink of frustration. She moved fluidly above the roofs of the tattered houses found in the outskirts of the city as she made her way home, to have some rest after a very satisfying night of healing. She had encountered some robbers and mercenaries along the way, but everything ended up fine until now. She stood there in every way unsure of what to do, stood there a roof away from the Blue Spirit. She pulled her straw hat a little lower as she could with a look of pure curiosity in her eyes.

"I never thought that I would meet the famed Painted Lady as I made a round in my beloved capital. I only thought that the rumors were only rumors." The Blue Spirit said in a very low and dangerous tone. It was as if he was warning her and praising her at the same time. She hated his tone and was raking her memories at the familiarity of the voice. The Blue Spirit… Aang mentioned such once some time ago. Aang told the/m once that he was on their side back in the war, what about now? Thank the darkness of the night and the half moon for concealing her identity. "What business do you have here?"

"It is not something of your concern, Blue Spirit. If not, I should be the one asking you." she replied in a deep sounding drawl that made sure concealed her true identity. "Should you not be in the Water Tribes, son of La?"

She was sure he was taken aback with her statement.

"I am in redemption of the sin that I have made a long time ago." he replied in her statement and she could feel the smirk forming beneath his mask. It was something infuriating all the same. She felt a grimace on her part. "How about you?"

"Sadly, it is none of your business." She bit with venom to him. "I would love some rest now."

When she looked up to meet his gaze under the rim of her hat, he was gone.

**LINEBREAK**

_Aang and Toph,_

_ In reply to your last letter, I stood firm to my decision of not letting them see each other and now we are in war… seems like no one has won yet. I wish you fine in your Avatar travels as well as your usual trainings. I would really like to know one thing._

_ Who is the Painted Lady?_

_ Katara had explained to me who she was and is, explained to me as well to where you encountered her being. I would like to know more, because her presence had been known to the Fire Nation capitol._

_ I expect a reply as soon as you can._

_ Zuko._

_ Enclosed to this message are your invitations for my tiresome birthday party this summer solstice, wish you would come and stay for a while. I expect answers in your reply as well._

"Demanding as always." Toph said as Aang read Zuko's recent letter to them. She sighed in her sprawled position on Appa's saddle, her long hair a cushion to her body as she looked up ahead unseeing. She can feel Aang's lean built body close by, probably reading their invitations to Sparky's birthday. She grinned at his recent question. "So they had gone to war eh?"

Aang nodded not caring if his companion would never see it with her eyes, they knew each other too well to even bother commenting at the simple things. His mind was raking for plans on how to answer the Fire Lord's questions. He knew of course who the Painted Lady was and he knew that telling would be the price of his neck. He could only shake his head in confusion and helplessness. "What should we do?"

"We tell him the truth." Toph said with a sneer and Aang who was watching her came to be a wide-eyed monk. Aang was confused and as he raked Toph's five feet two inches figure, he could only wonder what she was thinking. Toph came to be a very beautiful and powerful earthbender. Blind as she is, Aang cannot imagine Toph as not blind it is a universal fact accepted by the gang and the world. She was sixteen and with a very body that women would die for, he think. Her stomach was flat and was lightly graced with abs as it was truly bare to his view. Honest, he isn't a bad man to even stalk her, she'll surely know. He never planned such as well. She was wearing a green top that fitted her medium bust and its short sleeves covered her shoulders, it exposed her stomach in a way that the porcelain skin shone brightly to the sun. Her legs were encased to an Arabian type pajama like trousers of the same color. "Stop staring Twinkletoes."

"I am not. How could you say when Appa's saddle's made of wood?" he said as he averted his gaze to where Appa was heading in his autopilot mode. Silence reigned and he felt his gaze turning back to her. Her onyx black hair tied in a ponytail with a green rope with two little bell-like fur balls. However it was that they travel a lot her skin was always porcelain white. She was an epitome of Earth Kingdom noble beauty. Her roguish attitude is a defiance to etiquette however it was that she was the Bei Fong heir.

"I can feel your eyes on me Twinkletoes." She said again as she turned her face to his direction a disapproving look in her face. He sighed and opened his mouth.

"What truth do you mean?" He finally asked as he laid down beside her, folding his arms as a cushion.

"That we did encounter the Painted Lady and that she was the patron of that river city and that we helped her liberate the town and clean the river. Simple." She ranted with a grin. She was smaller by two inches compared to Katara's 5'4". They have grown so much in a span of four years. With Zuko's statement of war between Katara and him, she knew somehow what Sugar Queen was planning. "Tell him that the people said that she had a weird way of healing people using water, not exactly waterbending."

"You sure he would believe it?" Aang said as he bent his 5'7" body to a comfortable ball and could only look at his companion with grayish auburn eyes. He was actually thinking that Zuko would never believe it and would only rouse more suspicion on their part, as well as Katara's. Knowing the two of them, they'll be doing everything for the win. With Zuko's past and Katara's utter stubbornness it would be an all out war. They knew Katara's reasons but the thing was whoever would they side on?

"Of course he would! He would have no other choice but to do such." Toph said with a laugh that was really her. Her grin was shining in her eyes as was mischief. She could only want the best for Katara even though she did opposed her plan at first. There was only one question:

"Sugar Queen or Sparky?"

Somehow he knew it was her and somehow she knew it was him all the same. Even though, nothing was really sure about anything since they kept their secrets in themselves alone. The only people who knew their secrets, even those of the same circle, kept it out of respect and vow. It was like their friends know their secrets and kept it from them all the same.

Aang knew both their secrets and kept it to himself except for around those who knew, which was only one person. He had said that Zuko saved him, but never did he said that he was in the guise of the Blue Spirit. Toph learned about the Blue Spirit long ago, in a very chaste encounter. She knew that his heartbeat was similar to Sparky since she knew and memorized every kind, similarities and differences of heartbeats and pulses. She knew long ago that Zuko was the Blue Spirit and kept silent until she confronted him about it. He knew that lying was futile and said the truth. Two secrets kept by one person. Since Katara announced to the two of them, through a letter, her motives in going to the Fire Nation, Toph knew there was a possibility of getting them into this.

"Soon we will be audiences to a war." Toph grinned and purred. She felt Aang's hand enclosing hers and looked at his direction questioningly.

"Just wait till Sokka joins the fray." Aang said in a low whisper as he kissed her knuckles.

"She had decided that she will win in whatever way possible and considering him, he'll be doing the same." Toph said as she lightly punched his face. "Opposite elements indeed."

"Katara is more stubborn and she'll surely win, don't you think?" He said as he looked at the clouds that they were passing by. "So…are we going to go there early enough to see the whole war?"

"You know me too well Twinkletoes, of course we will!" she beamed out so beautifully that Aang could do nothing but laugh and soon she was joining him in his laughter endeavor.

**LINEBREAK**

He stalked the Painted Lady with expertise of stealth that he learned the most of his life. He followed her everywhere she went which were always sick homes and houses in the outskirts of the capital. He gave her the space and privacy since he knew that she would be healing the sick, he needed concealment as well. He knew that she knew that she was being stalked and that she couldn't figure who it was.

The thought of stalking anyone except the Avatar never occurred to him, but he was in war and he needed to resort to such things back again.

"Where's Katara?" he asked his Uncle as soon as he changed back from his Blue Spirit ensemble. He just passed by Katara's window and determined that she was either awake and with either Mai or his Uncle or… "Is she asleep already?"

"She's out in town. Didn't you see her when you were out in your trips?" Iroh implied with a questioning gaze to his nephew. He knew where he went and nothing escapes him, that's a fact, well except for a few things that is. Zuko's alertness level suddenly ran high as he whirled around and took large strides out the door. Iroh smirked and mock innocently continued. "She is helping her new friends with their performance around town, troubadours they may be."

That stopped his nephew from his tracks. He turned slowly, real slow and looked at his uncle with questioning eyes. Golden eyes that was wide and filled with interrogative emotions. "She is somewhere around the plaza and if I am not forgetting, their show is about to start."

"Thank you Uncle." Zuko bowed shortly before striding through the halls and changing back to his alter ego's outfit. Soon the Blue Spirit was out and about the house when he remembered something. _Should you not be in the Water Tribes, son of La?_

Smirking, he went out and through the night moved like the water that he should be with.

As he settled on one of the low roofs of the houses around the plaza, one with a very good view of the red decorated stage, he never thought that he never thought about her in such way. Music played as the head troubadour as it seemed came out and announced the start of the show. Red swirl of dancers came out with smiles and giggles. He watched with keen eyes trying to find his very motive. Than a swish of blue came out.

Auburn hair…tanned skin like chocolate…aqua eyes, Katara swirled and danced in heightened blue. She danced, alone in the swirl of fire. She was like a jewel buried in the mud and he could not help his eyes from wandering to her very being. Her clothes, modest and glamorous as it is, was not the thing that took all his attention but the very manic fact that she was an oddity there. She moved like the water that she bent and he wanted to reach out and touch, to prove himself she is not an apparition. He watched with an unknown smile on his face. Her appearance was intoxicating and the way she moved exhilarated him, like the wine that he drank a while ago. as the bells around their wrists and legs chimed he realized so many things, things to fear and to be ready of.

She was a dewdrop amidst licking flames, what scared him was that he wanted to keep her to himself alone.

**-TBC-**

**Author's notes:**

** Update after a long while… standard disclaimer applies…**

** Reviews are craved and demanded and thanked for^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Healing the Elements**

Seraphim Earl

**Author's announcement:**

** I got confused with the chapter numberings…this would be the real chapter 5 and I am so sorry for the inconvenience.**

** I own nothing except my own characters…you should know that by now.**

** Let's get on with the story…err chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Our Alter-egos.**

To the Painted Lady's utter dismay, the stalking from the Blue Spirit continued relentlessly and she was starting to lose her grip to the fact that she should be dealing with it in nonchalance. She had made changes to her appearance ever since she knew she was being stalked in her nightly endeavors. She started wearing a mask that covered the lower half of her face as to which she pulls down when she started her healing. As much as she started finding some normalcy in the stalking, she found it infuriating. Yes, she had wondered for days for who he may be while thinking of ways concealing hers and it was starting to tire her. It seemed like nonsense and a great risk. She was starting to lag behind on her true intentions in those nightly trips. Thanks to the wretched Blue Spirit.

And speaking of the devil.

"Could you per chance, stop following me around?" she said in a lower tone and through gritted teeth as she turned around to the expected sight of a blue mask. Silence was his only answer and she was a woman who always wanted vocalized answers. His mysteriousness does not faze her for she had that as well. "As much as I would like to point out, you are the intruder here as to where you must be, son of La. I will not do any harm to the fire to which I was raised."

Silence. She was starting to hate it. Silence.

"Now… aren't we quiet today? Give me reasons son of La, before I start to chase you off my tail." She said in pure venom as she analyzed everything about him. She had found the same air of mystery she often found in herself, found the aura of nobility as well as those of the commoner's. He looked like a man squeezed between two stories of life, trying to adapt at both. Her eyes gleamed in understanding however it was hidden under the rim of her hat. It is something about the past and how it changed the present. "Give me reasons, before I lose my patience. You are being a pain in the back, you know that?"

"I-" at last he started to speak, thank the spirits. "I am merely interested."

"Interested?" The Painted Lady was not naïve of the legends and tales that involved herself and started to use it for her escape. "You are the one who taught me of this art did you not, son of La? As it is that I taught you mine as well."

That took him off and she smirked in her victory. She had that smug smile on her face as she waited for an answer, her mind twisting to plans of her flee. She was surprised to herself when she discovered of their interconnecting lives in the legends. Their alter egos at the matter. "You did not let me finish Lady of the Flame."

"Oh? I thought I know a period when I hear it." She bit off again, loving the fact that he was starting to be ticked off of how she was acting. She mocked a bow and looked at the mask's hollow eyes. "Forgive me then, Prince of Waves, do continue."

"I am merely interested at the ways that you have used the art that I have taught you." he said simply as he stood there, his hollowed eyes haunting and something like the unknown void. "Rather interesting that I taught you how to fight with them and here you are using it to healing."

"I have found its healing properties more satisfying than of my own element." She retorted in a hiss. "In terms of fighting you say, I have learned your lessons well and took them to heart. I just wish you have done the same as well."

He saw her hands move, felt the coldness setting in and in one moment he was frozen to the ground he was standing on. Like an ice block till his neck, the ice prickling his skin. He looked at her in a glare hidden by the mask as he saw her triumphant grin and however it was that he had started to melt the ice around him, the fire inside him was as mellow as a candle's flame. She was meant to escape tonight.

"Forgive me Sifu but I am on a really tight schedule." She bowed before she whirled and sprinted away, leaving an ice block on her wake. One thing was sure though, the one funny thought that was running in both their minds.

It is a funny thing to speak of yourself in an opposite element's state of ability when you are not such kind of bender at all.

Katara grinned as she sprinted to the tower she was aiming to go that night.

**LINEBREAK**

He had no intentions of stopping. That simple fact was what he made sure was made known to her. He made sure that his freezing would never happen again, as well as her escape. He followed her through her endeavors and watched closely, excited at the fact that she was infuriated at his stalking. Their nightly banters made his evening and it made him expect more fire to this woman masquerading another's face. The thrill of the chase was getting the best of him and he grinned beneath his mask as he watched carefully, waiting the inevitable time of when she would turn around and spit fire at him.

As he said, it was inevitable. The difference this time was the silence that followed.

She turned as it was inevitable her countenance however was troubled and she was visibly exhausted. Her face was grim and she seemed to be looking at him in shallow eyes.

"Did something happen, dear Lady?" he asked, surprised that he was the one to start the conversation. It was always a right of hers to be the one who speak first. He found it his responsibility to start their nightly questionings. "You seemed exhausted."

Silence. It was somewhat his turn to be on the other side of the comfort zone because of such state. The only sound echoing was the wind and the rustle of the leaves. Silence.

"I think you know that sometimes you need some rest." He continued when he was answerless. He thought that this situation would be a one-sided conversation. His curiosity and unknown concern was crawling out the surface, making him more talkative than usual. "I believe I should be the one who is silent."

"I've been counting the words that were coming out your grinning mouth, son of La." She replied, her voice coming out without the venom he expected from the very start. She looked to the moonless sky and then turned to him. "Could I trust you the concealment of my identity?"

He was confused at what she meant and his sudden silence proved such. He could not see anything on her face because of the darkness and her own concealments. It seemed though that she have read him through the many nights that they have spent observing and her talking him off her tail.

"Can I trust you to not lower my mask if I fall unconscious at this very moment?"

He was too stunned to answer and when his vision cleared from deep thought, she was gone…escaped again.

Zuko was confused for the rest of the night, as well as the following day.

**LINEBREAK**

He tried to figure out what she meant till the next time they met. It seemed that she took his advice and got some rest, because she skipped her nightly healings that night. Said night become uneventful, surprising him with the fact that he was expecting her presence. He was wishing her there.

He wished for her sarcasm.

Waited for the dripping venom to come.

Zuko was more than just disappointed when he saw Katara in a fitful slumber that night he visited her chambers. He realized something he should have a long time ago.

**LINEBREAK**

She moved through the alleys with ease and through memorized roads and shortcuts of the capital. She even knew how to move through the sewers but preferred the roofs instead. It is better for her to see the sky than to be underground. She moved with sudden ease and comfort as she savored the pumping of life through her veins. She moved swiftly, feeling the freedom in herself. She had gone to her lovely tower first thing that night, grinning at herself and inwardly wondering.

Where was her stalker? Had he gone for some day-off?

She froze. She froze, her figure alone through the starry night. Her heart pounded not because of excitement. She was suddenly and honestly sweating as a looming feeling came to her… she needed to get back. Needed to as fast as she could. Her instincts and womanly intuition were always right, especially when their manifestations are _this_ strong. Taking a sharp turn, she ran.

Katara was found napping by the turtleduck pond when the Fire Lord took his nightly rounds in the castle. A routine Katara found in her long stay in the Fire Nation capital amusing and now…pretty disturbing.

**LINEBREAK**

A new request was made to the Fire Lord… it was so troubling when it came from the water princess' mouth. Those were the only thoughts that were running in his mind when he moved swiftly through and from his beloved capital, searching for a figure that he stalked for more than a week or so.

"You know… I kind of missed your stalking…" a voice said behind him, sweet and rhythmic like a musical instrument. He turned, his mask hiding his surprised expression. "You shouldn't just disappear when I just took a night-off…"

"It is an honor to be missed by you…" he said in a grin as he was inwardly congratulating himself for such act. She was relaxing at his constant presence and she was loosening up at him. He still had his guard on and it was serving its purpose from revealing any attitude or routinely comments that would lead to her, if she is Katara, to knowing his true identity. "I am glad you followed my advice of resting."

"Something interests me though…" she moved closer, a step at a time. he just stood there, unmoving except for his gaze that followed her movement. He inclined his head to the side, like an owl, in silent question. She obliged him with an answer that made a hundred of jumbles of suspicions rise from his very core. "What say the Fire Lord about your presence in his capitol…son of La?"

"And what of you, patron of the north?" he asked as he too risked a step forward.

"Hmmm… let's see…" she said in a dulcet voice, mocking and teasing. "He had me stalked…"

"Oh?" the Blue Spirit was utterly confused but played along all the same. She took another step forward, the light of the moon barely giving him luminescence to see a hint of face on her person. "And… may I inquire…why is that?"

"A request he cannot give…" she continued, her voice becoming as mellow as the waves in a pond. They knew that the other's eyes were on theirs and there was no use looking away. "Because of lack of trust…to me and her."

"Then… who is your…" he was grinning ear to ear as the truth he was sure to be unraveled to him. "…stalker?"

She whirled and he charged, both aiming to one goal. Blazing blue and molten gold met in a fierce battle. In all simplicity and swift judgment, the mask flew and the hat was torn away. Blades by their throats, Katara grinned.

"An honor I may say, son of La…for it is the Fire Lord himself." Zuko felt blood oozing from where her ice blade, courtesy of Hakusa's gift, met his right cheek. He smirked at her all the same, meeting her challenging gaze with his own fervor. She stepped back, away from him with her eyes into sudden hard sapphires. "My request. still stand Zuko. I wish you would reconsider."

"Which request?" he asked confused.

"The latter."

"What of the first?"

"We are in a war for that request."

"And I believe with this we are in a tie with this." Zuko grinned triumphantly. Katara smiled back, sweet and venomous, a Cheshire smile once again as she slowly turned away from him.

"Tie? You don't know a thing of how much I am winning _Zuzu_."She said as she swiftly sprinted away, her hat left behind with a yet again confused Zuko to solve her riddles.

Her second request wasn't any easier than the first.

"_I would like to see your father."_

_ Like._ Zuko knew it would turn to _need_ soon.

**-TBC-**

** Hope you enjoy the chapter…^^**

** Pls do review.**

** Reviews are: everything said in the previous chappies! Send in some love!**

** My college life is starting so it may take longer to update but I pinky promise that I'll finish this fic… Patience ! to myself and all of us!.**


End file.
